GUBRAK!
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Gimana sih, cara Gaara buat pedekate sama cewek yang dia taksir? AU, OOC, summry kayaknya ga begitu nyambung sama cerita. Kado untuk Aam Tempe.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, ringan dan pendek. Ga suka silakan injek tombol back masing-masing.

**Summary:** Gimana sih cara Gaara buat pedekate sama cewek yang dia taksir?

.

.

Hinata menyadari kalau cowok berambut merah di bangku taman seberang -yang hanya berjarak tiga meter- sana memperhatikannya dari tadi. Jangan bilang Hinata tenang-tenang saja, memang dia terlihat tak terpengaruh sedikitpun, untung saja buku yang dia pegang dapat menutupi rasa jengah yang dia rasakan.

Cowok berambut merah tadi tidak sendirian, di samping cowok berambut merah ada cowok lain berambut kuning dengan tatanan rambut mirip tokoh utama salah satu anime yang Hinata lupa judulnya. Pasti cowok kuning itu penggemar berat si tokoh utama.

Memberanikan diri, Hinata melirik ke arah dua cowok tersebut. Tampaknya si rambut merah ragu-ragu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang Hinata tidak tahu apa, lalu si rambut kuning tampak sedang menyemangati si merah.

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangan ke buku yang dia pegang, pura-pura serius membaca, ketika dilihatnya si rambut merah menatapnya penuh keyakinan, berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, si rambut merah ini tidak berniat jahat padanya, kan? Misalnya, mau malakin dia gitu. Tapi tidak mungkin deh, dari tampang dan penampilannya, Hinata yakin si rambut merah dan temannya yang nampak konyol itu bukan orang jahat. Ah, tapi penampilan bisa nipu. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdoa semoga dua cowok tadi adalah orang baik, dan dia selamat.

"Hai…" sapa si rambut merah yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya. Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati wajah cakep di depannya tersenyum padanya. "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, si rambut merah sudah duduk di samping Hinata, membuat Hinata buru-buru membuat jarak beberapa senti dari si rambut merah.

"Kenalan dong…?" tawaran sekaligus paksaan si rambut merah yang dengan gerak cepat mengenggam tangan kanan Hinata buat dipaksa salaman. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung, segera menarik kembali tangan kanannya, dan mengiyakan permintaan si rambut merah.

"Namaku Gaara Rei. Nama kamu…?"

Oh, jadi si rambut merah ini namaya Gaara…

"Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Nama cantik, tapi lebih cantik orangnya," gombalan murahan, tapi sukses membuat Hinata tersenyum malu. Rona merah mulai member warna pada kedua pipinya.

Gaara menoleh sejenak ke arah Naruto, mendapati temannya itu mengacungkan dua jempol tangan ke arahnya. Gaara jadi semangat dan tambah percaya diri untuk mendekati Hinata.

Dia mulai merancang sebuah cara untuk pedekate dengan cewek manis di sampingnya. Gaara sedang mempertimbangkan cara menembak dengan biscuit seperti di iklan-iklan di televise, tapi dia ingat kalau dia tidak sedang mengantongi biscuit susu berselai tersebut. Kalau pedekate dengan _softdrink _bagaimana? Ah, lupakan saja. Gaara tidak suka _softdrink _bersoda macam itu. Berhubung tidak menemukan cara jitu buat pedekate, cara umum dan pasaran saja kan tidak apa-apa.

Obrolan ringan mulai mengalir di antara keduanya, memang Gaara sih yang mecari-cari topik pembicaraan, tapi lumayan buat awal pertemuan mereka. Hingga saatnya Gaara harus memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Hinata secara lebih. Dia ingin dapat nomor ponsel gadis itu.

"Hinata, boleh aku minta nomor ponsel kamu?"

"Boleh…" dan Hinata mulai menyebutkan beberapa angka, Gaara mengetik dan menyimpannya di ponselnya.

"Bagus. Nanti malam kita ngobrol lagi lewat ponsel."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa Gaara…" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kenapa?" Alis gaara hamper menyatu akibat keningnya yang mengerut.

"Aku memang punya nomor ponselnya, karena aku baru tadi pagi membeli kartu perdana. Tapi itu, aku belum punya ponsel…" jawab Hinata pelan dan menundukkan wajah, tidak berani menatap ke arah Gaara. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata mengeluarkan kartu perdana dari dalam saku rok yang dia pakai.

Gaara hanya bisa menganga dengan sangat tidak elit mendengar pernyataan Hinata barusan. Seandainya dia tidak sedang di tempat umum dan di depan cewek yang dia taksir, rasanya Gaara bakalan bergulung-gulung di tanah sambil menggigiti ponsel yang dia genggam.

.

.

END

.

.

Fic iseng yang terinspirasi dari Shena BlitzRyuSeiran.

Menjelang Idul Fitri, Saya mau ngucapin Minal Aidin wal Faidzin, maaf lahir batin ya.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet.**


End file.
